heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Rio de Janeiro
Rio de Janeiro is the main setting of the 2011 film Rio and the secondary main setting of Rio 2, with the main setting of being the Amazon Rainforest. It's name literally means "River of January" in Portuguese. It was named on January 1, 1502 by an explorer named Gançalo Coelho, who arrived at Guanabara Bay and thought it was the mouth of a river. Information Real Life Information The city is famous for its Carnival in Brazilian summer (February or March, depending on the year). It is the second largest city in Brazil, and is considered one of the most beautiful cities in the world. For about two centuries, from 1763 to 1960, it was the capital of Brazil, until Brasília was founded and took over the position. It is the capital of the state of Rio de Janeiro. Many tourists visit during February/March, the season of the biggest party in the world, Carnival. Carnival is a great big party with traditional foods, parades of samba school dancers and floats in the Sambadrome, and it always gets really packed in the streets as shown in Rio. Also, Rio de Janeiro is home to one of the most loved statues of Jesus Christ in the world: Cristo Redentor (Christ the Redeemer), as it is called, is a great monument of truth. Although despite the beauty of the forests and beaches, Rio to some is a dirty place with heaps of smuggling happening that are decreasing the number of species of birds and other animals. Rio de Janeiro is known to be a landmark in soccer (football in some countries). Rio de Janeiro can be beautiful, but serious problems have occurred within the city as large number of violence and vandalism; infrastructure problems such as public transport of the city, among other problems which has caused a wave of protests against the government of the city and the state of Rio de Janeiro. Rio de Janeiro was one of the cities that hosted the FIFA World Cup in Brazil in 2014 when Rio 2 was being released. And in 2016, the city will host the Olympic and Paralympic Games for the first time. It is also the first time they will be hosted in South America. For some of the staff of Blue Sky Studios, they had the chance to go to Brazil to witness the beauty themselves. In 2010, they went to the beach of Rio de Janeiro and had a great big party where members of the public were also invited. In the Movies The jungle of Rio de Janeiro are featured during the first scenes of the first movie, where we see young Blu captured and smuggled to Minnesota. After 15 years, Blu returns home, thus starting his adventure in the land of paradise with his counterpart, Jewel. It is where the whole story took place from the beginning till the end (except the scenes from Minnesota). Within the scene of Blu and Jewel on a hang glider with Rafael by their side, the scene shows the real beauty of the movie, the city itself and for Blu to know what it feels like to be free. While Blu and Jewel live in the city during the time between the two movies and the beginning of Rio 2, at the end of the second movie, Blu and Jewel decide to move to the Amazon, making Rio their summer home instead. Category:Locations Category:Rio location Category:Cities Category:Real places